Stage Six: Coming Home
by Flower in the Bloom
Summary: A song fic, Coming Home. It's time for Arthur to return home, he is not needed in Avalon anymore. It's time to return to Merlin, it's time to be reunited. Merthur Party 2013, Day 6, Prompt 6 "Just the Beginning"


_Song: Coming Home, Pt II, Skylar Grey_

_Note: Has not been read over properly, please excuse any mistakes. If there are any, please let me know kindly. Thank you._

_Edit: I had to re upload since I was notified that I can't copy the lyrics of the song right onto the fic. To ensure that you get the best out of the fic, I advise that you listen to the song on replay, it'll help. The song is written at the top and just search on YouTube, and I hope this is still as enjoyable as the original, if you would like to see it with lyrics there is the original copy on my AO3 account, link in my author description. Or you can just PM me about it. Enjoy the fic._

**Stage Six: Coming Home**

Arthur felt like he was floating, as it always felt in the lake. It felt like an eternity, yet all at the same time it felt as if he had only been there for a short while.

Something felt different, Arthur decided. It was small, minuscule, but different none the less.

Arthur moved his head around slowly, taking in his surroundings for what felt like the millionth time. It hadn't changed, it was still the same blue water, like any other time. The same blue crisp water that felt like lace under his fingers, arms, legs, over his entire body. It didn't feel like he was in water at all, it felt like normal air, normal surroundings that you would see on a regular bases. Yet, it was very different.

Arthur stood, as well as laid in the water, eyes closed, when he heard someone approach, he hadn't heard anyone approach lately.

He turned and was met by a most beautiful face, but nothing compared to Merlin's, the thought of his lost love brought a pang of pain to his heart. He watched the young women approach slowly and smoothly.

Soon she was standing a few feet from Arthur, a small smile creeping on her face.

"Hello Arthur, I have always wanted to meet the great King of Camelot. It's quite a pleasure. Especially after hearing that you were Merlin's knew... partner." Freya smiled at the word, glancing down at the ground then looking back up at Arthur.

Arthur stared at Freya, mouth slightly gaping, the first thing he asked was something he didn't really think about, it just came out of his mouth, "You knew Merlin?"

Freya chuckled, "Yes, you could say that. He's a wonderful young man. Well, not very young anymore," Freya seemed to become lost in thought, "well, we should get back to the matter at hand. You're leaving." She finished simply.

Arthur looked confused, 'What was she talking about?' he studied her face. Pale skin, dark brown eyes, black hair that fell to here shoulders loosely. Her figure shaped in a modest way. She was beautiful in her own way.

"What, what do you mean?" Arthur whispered. His confusion radiating powerfully.

Freya grinned, "You're leaving Avalon Arthur. Leaving the limbo, returning to the world of the living, of the growing. You are returning to the world you left so long ago. A world that is so cold now that you have gone Arthur. A world that needs you so desperately that it seems to be screaming your name. You are returning to where you belong. By His side."

Arthur soon understood what she was speaking of, and his heart started to beat faster than he ever thought it could. He was going home. He understood that Home probably was gone by now, but that wasn't the home he was thinking of. Home was wherever Merlin was, home was where his one love was.

"When can I leave?" Arthur asked quickly.

Freya smiled softly, "Right now."

She lifted her arms in the air and whispered a few words of the Old Religion. Arthur felt a jolt in his stomach, a pain in his side and a bang on his head, then everything went black

-break-

Arthur's mind ran in full speed, even though his body wasn't. Memories ran through his head, chasing each other like heart beats.

He messed up. He was back in Camelot, in the castle, holding his head in between his hands, cursing himself silently. He was so stupid, how could he have done that to him. Hurt him like that, everything had been going so _right_, and now everything was so _wrong_.

The morning had started like any other. Paperwork, meetings, training with the knights, more paperwork and the normal banter and love he shared every day with Merlin. Except, today Arthur had gone a little too far. They both had, but Arthur was really the one who should feel sorry, he shouldn't have done that to Merlin. Sure, Merlin had gone a bit far in his insults, but that didn't give Arthur any right to _hit_ him. No right at all, because no one deserved to be hit, especially by the one they loved.

Arthur could still see the look of pain Merlin wore on his face when it sunk in. _Arthur_ had hit him. The one who had sworn to never hurt him, had hit him, all because of a simple insult he hadn't meant to say. All because of the little slip.

Arthur still had the memory of Merlin storming out of the room, the hurt look not leaving his face.

Arthur ground his nails into his face. Why was he so stupid?

Why?

_-break-_

Arthur's eyes cracked slowly open, he searched his surroundings. He could feel that he was close yet far from the lake, he didn't know how, he juts did. He was in the middle of a cluster of trees, he could hear birds chirping, animals just waking from their nightly slumber. He tried to pick himself off the ground but the motion sent a sharp pain through his side, he gasped lightly and brought his hand to his side; 'Bruised ribs,' Arthur thought. For such a nice girl, Freya sure was rough in the whole sending people back to the real world thing.

He took in a deep breath and brought himself up to a sitting position. He felt a sharp pain in his head, 'Headache,' Arthur thought.

He sighed to himself, sad at first, until he realized where he was, he was back.

_-break-_

He was back in a memory. This one of Gwen. He had hurt her, deeply, all because he loved Merlin, all because he had broken her heart. It broke his heart as well, but he didn't love her, not anymore.

Not after finding Merlin, after realizing his feelings for his servant, his friend.

When Gwen found out she was far from pleased, she was hurt and lost. The pain she felt written clearly on her face. The tears started to fall before Arthur had a chance to stop them, he walked towards her to attempt to comfort her, but she moved away slightly, slowly, carefully, her face scrunched up in pain and sorrow.

Gwen stood there for what felt like eternity to Arthur. When she finally stopped crying she took a few deep breaths and looked up at Arthur, "I'm hurt, because I thought you loved me. I thought, maybe, just maybe we would be something, I guess not. I still want you to know though, I understand, you love Merlin, and if that makes you happy, who am I to take that away. It's your life Arthur, and you should do with it what you please. Love who you want to love, do what you want to do, live how you want to live. What I'm saying is be you, because you is the best you can be. Yes, you will make others sad sometimes, but if it makes you happy then do it, because it's your life and your feelings and in the end it's going to be up to you to make your life what it is. To make it what you want it to be," she walked over to Arthur and she held on to his hands tenderly, as a mother would and said, "I hope you and Merlin have a wonderful life together, full of love and companionship. I hope you two are happy because you both deserve all the happiness you can have and find. Don't worry about me, when there is so much love to be shared between the two of you."

Arthur looked into her eyes gratefully, and he brought her into a hug. A hug he had never shared with her. It was a hug of two people who were not in love, but who were in a friendship that could never be torn.

"Thank you," Arthur whispered simply.

_-break-_

Arthur shot out of his memory, a better one this time. He smiled at the memory, one of the best he held of he and Gwen. It was the moment he truly accepted the relationship he was in. The moment he paid no mind to what everyone else thought, because Gwen was right, it was his life, in the end he made it what it was and he lived in it. The messes and the perfections.

He once more looked at his surroundings, he seemed to have found his strength during the memory, and he was able to stand.

He let his heart lead him, paying no mind to his thoughts, telling him to go the other way. This way just felt right.

After a few minutes of walking he reached the lake. It was early in the morning, and the world was just starting a new day. It was a beautiful sight. Watching nature awake after a long night, seeing how the sun rose, the flowers opened, the animals came out of their homes. He absolutely loved this moment, when the world was unaware yet aware all at the same time.

A small smile spread across his face.

As he stood there he felt a presence he hadn't felt before. A presence he recognized, one he never thought he would see again.

He turned and he was met with a face he had always loved looking at and had missed all too much.

"Merlin," Arthur whispered.

Merlin had turned from raggedy old man to young man when Arthur returned, life returned to Merlin when Arthur came back to life. Merlin was filled with a whole new purpose when he realized Arthur had returned.

Arthur studied Merlin, he hadn't changed, yet he was very different. His face still looked the same. Same cheekbones, lips, eyes, hair, same pale skin that seemed whiter in the morning sun. His stature hadn't changed, he was still gangly, thin old Merlin. Yet, Merlin held a new air about him.

It was... wiser. He could tell, just by looking at Merlin, just by being close to him, that Merlin had been through far too much. Years and years of waiting had changed him, made him understand life better, understand the heartbreak and that life wasn't always happy. That life could really be a cold harded bitch if it wanted to be.

Merlin had learned from it though. Had learned from the mistakes he had made in his past life, in his current life, in his current world. Life had been cruel to Merlin, yet it had been so kind, for showing him what life really was like.

Life was waiting, life was hardship, life was cruel, life was cunning. Life could do and take what it wanted when it felt like it. It could hurt you one second and heal you the next, it could rip someone you loved so dearly out of your hands and then return them at the snap of your fingers.

Life was tricky, but it was beautiful, because you never expected it. You can never really predict what life will throw at you. Life really was a constant roller coaster ride you just couldn't avoid or get off.

When Arthur realized all that Merlin had been through, his heart broke. Merlin had gone through all of that because of _him_. Because he had to wait, because he loved Arthur so much he couldn't just forget. Because of Arthur Merlin had suffered for so long, had suffered in silence. Arthur couldn't believe that he could cause that kind of pain, he didn't think anyone would ever love him that much.

Merlin just stared at Arthur in disbelief. He really was back, the one he had waited for for so long had returned to him, at long last. Before Merlin realized it tears were streaming down his face, from happiness, from hurt and from love.

He was back, yet he had to wait so long. All the pain could never be forgotten, all the decades of pain felt like they could never be forgiven or forgotten.

Arthur started to approach Merlin, and when Merlin made no effort to move away he took that as a sign that it was okay to approach him.

When Arthur was right in front of him he lifted his arm up and held Merlin's chin gently in his hand, bringing his teary blue eyes up to look Arthur in the eyes. Arthur used the same hand to smooth away the tears, attempt to make them go away. Before Merlin could speak, he brought his lips up to Merlin's, and Merlin did not protest.

It was a kiss that expressed everything they felt. The hurt that Merlin felt, the pain of waiting, the feeling of having him back, safe and sound in his arms, ready to be his again. They kissed for who knows how long, it was tender and long, smooth against rough, hurt against calm. They were back to how they were supposed to be, together and whole once more.

When they finally separated, no words needed to be shared, they had said everything through the kiss that had shared not one minute ago.

All the forgiving had been exchanged in that kiss, all the feelings that had kept inside for so long finally out in the open. They exchanged themselves in that simple yet life changing kiss. They were fine now, they were fine because they understood.

The hurt caused was not a tear in their relationship, but a way to connect their love even better than before. It was a way to make their relationship even stronger than before.

They smiled up at each other, and Merlin slipped his own slim hand into Arthur's firm one and pulled him lightly away from the lake, Arthur followed without complain.

They couldn't stop smiling as they walked, no words needed to be exchanged, nothing needed to be explained.

All they needed to do now is begin again, and this time, they would do it right.

_Note: Number Seven, final and last part of this mini series to come tomorrow, 12/29_


End file.
